Lucy's Security Lacryma
by thetealtigerlily
Summary: This is a fluffy little NaLu story about how one day, Lucy goes out, buys some security lacrymas, and puts them all around her house. But after she goes on a long mission by herself and looks at the footage, she will make a surprising discovery! No Citrus, EVER. [Natsu D.x Lucy H.] A/N: cover image does NOT belong to me. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Knock First

Hey guys! I was just thinking about how funny it would be if Lucy bought some security lacrymas! I hope you enjoy!

Lucy sighed as she climbed out of her unusually warm bed. Realizing just how warm it was, her head snapped around to find a scaly black and white scarf among her blankets, wrapped around a sleepy Natsu. "KYAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy let out a loud scream.

In an instant, Natsu was wide awake, fists drawn to his sides.

"What's wrong, Luce?!" Natsu says loudly, while looking around furiously.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? Not only that, but WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Lucy yells back at him.

Natsu, relieved that nothing 'serious' was wrong, put his hands behind his head and began to explain. "Well, I was at the guild and I couldn't decide which of these two jobs I found would be better to go on, so I was going to ask you, but you were asleep. So I decided to wait for you. But waiting is really boring, so I fell asleep." He smiled his signature toothy grin at Lucy, but she was not amused.

"Natsu! I keep telling you not to come over here and just let yourself in. Just wait for me at the guild. Is that really so hard to do?" Lucy asks him, dismayed. "You can't just barge in whenever you want to. This is my house."

"But Luce..." Natsu pleads.

" It's so boring just waiting around the guild for you. I like walking there with you. Besides, I don't want to spend any more time with Ice Princess than I already have to..."

Why does he have to be so adorable when he is begging for something? Lucy thinks, angry with herself.

"Fine...but only if-"

"Thanks Luce!" Natsu cut Lucy off with a tight hug, and jumps out the window.

"OI! YOU HAVE TO KNOCK FIRST! NATSUUUUUUUU!" Lucy yells in anger after him as he races off to the guild hall.


	2. Surveyers

**Hello everyone! Wow, 2 capters in 2 days?! New personal record... As always, ENJOY!**

Lucy Pov.

I walked into the guild hall about 15 min after Natsu jumped out of my window. Everyone was just going about their usual business.

( Natsu fighting with Gray, Gray half naked. Cana downing a keg, Levy reading a book, you get what I mean..)

I was kind of troubled, and I needed someone to vent to, so I sat down next to Levy.

"What's up, Lu-chan?" She says, looking up from her book.

"Ah.. Nothing really...Natsu snuck in again this morning." I replied.

"Again? He's really getting serious!" Levy squeals

"Levy! Please help me! I don't know what to do about it!" I whine at her

"Fine..." She gives in. "Why don't you get some security lacrymas?"

"Security Lacrymas?" I reply

"They're these lacrymas that you place around your house that take constant videos. If someone else is caught on the tape, it will alert you." She explains. "They're called Surveyers."

"That's a great idea, Levy! Thank you so much! X3"

I hug her tightly, and then run out of the guild hall.

"Gonna buy me some lacrymas." I think excitedly.

Natsu Pov.

I turn around to see a cloud of dust rising behind Lucy as she sprints out of the guild hall.

"Hmmmm..." I say to myself.

"What was that, flame brain?" Gray asks smugly.

"I was just talking to myself, ice princess. Are you looking for a fight?" I snap back

"ENOUGH" Erza says loudly as she punches both Gray and I in the face.

"Eep! We will behave!" Gray says.

"Aye!" I say enthusiastically.

Lucy Pov.

"7,000 jewels! That's as much as my rent each month!" I exclaim in anger at the store clerk.

"I'm sorry, but that's the lowest the price can go." He says apologetically.

*Loud sigh* "Alright. I'll take them." "Great. Now I have to go on do a job in order to pay my rent. Thanks a lot, Natsu. " I say to myself.

I got back to my house with the lacrymas about 5 min. Later. There were four of them, and they looked like big, black marbles. About the size of a fist. I turned them on, and placed one in the kitchen, one in the living room, one in my bedroom, and one in my bathroom. When I was finished installing them, I decided to go back to the guild.

"Well, better get looking for that job." I say to myself as I walk through the guild's front doors, and over to the bulletin board.

 **Well, there's another chapter for you I hope it wasn't too bad! Untill next update... Thanks for reading! Chao, my wonderful readers! XD**


	3. Lucy finds a job

**Hey everyone! Jeez! I'm really on a roll here. 3 chapters...Whew! I do have to say though... I am loving this plot, and I hope you do too! I really appreciate all the support I am getting, but I NEED SOME REVIEWS, PEOPLE! Quit slacking ;P (just kidding about that...) anyway... ENJOY!**

Lucy Pov.

I walked over to the bulletin board where all the jobs get posted. As always, Nab is hovering over there like a hawk, eyeing all the different jobs.

"Find anything yet, Nab?" I ask him

"Nope, not yet at least. Still waiting for my perfect job." He replies

Right then, I found a good job. "Ok, Nab. Good luck with that then!" I say to him as I run off to tell Mira.

"Hey Mira!" I say when I find her, serving Maccow and Wakaba their early morning drinks. "Can I go on this job by myself, Mira?"

"Well," she says after looking at the flyer for a while. "I don't see why not." She says sweetly. "Just one thing. This job is in Croucus. It takes quite a bit of time to get there." she examines the flyer more and this job would probably take you about three days to complete. That's a long time to be gone if you're only getting paid 8,500 jewels. Are you sure you want to be gone for that long?" Mira asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Mira. Thanks so much for your help." I say to her.

"Aww, you are so welcome, Lucy." Mira replied.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now. The sooner I leave, the sooner I come back." See you later, Mira!

"Bye Lucy!"

"What were you saying, Luce?" I turn away from Mira to see Natsu standing next to me. "You're going on a mission? All by yourself?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yep!" I reply

"But why, Luce? Was It something I did? It is isn't it! What did I do? Please don't hate me, Luuccee!" His voice goes all high and whiney. I's kinda cute, actually.

"Aww, Natsu. You didn't do anything. I am just running low on money, and my rent is due next week. And besides, this job calls specifically for a celestial wizard. You also know that I can take care of myself." I say.

"I'll only be gone for about a week. Now behave yourself while I'm gone" 'Jeez. I sound like his mom...' I think. I start making my way towards the guild's front doors.

"Wait... You're leaving now!?" He exclaims.

"Yep! See ya later, Natsu!" I manage to say before the guild doors close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later at Lucy's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, Plue, I think that's just about everything!" I said. I had just finished packing my bags, and was about to catch the next train to Croucus.

Plue had just shivered and made cute noises in response.

"Oh! And before I forget..." I say to myself. I go around my house to each lacryma, making sure that they were all turned on. When I knew that all of them were up and running, I grabbed my suitcase, closed Plue's gate, and headed to the train station.

Natsu Pov.

After Luce left, I just stood like and idiot where she had left me.

"Oi, flame brain!" Gray yelled to me from across the guild as he and Erza made their way over to me. "What's wrong with you? Did you say something stupid to her? What did you do, Natsu?!" He yelled at me even though he is standing right next to me.

"I didn't do anything, ice princess. She's just going on a job by herself. It's just a really long one. She said she'll be gone for about a week." I explained, my temper rising.

"Oh. That's all?" Erza dismissed my news with ease.

"What do you mean, 'that's all?' A snap at her.

"Well," Erza smirks at me, "We know that Lucy can take care of herself, right Natsu?"

"Well, yeah! I know that! I just..." I break off in mid sentence with a blush.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the great Salamander would be flustered!" Says Gajeel, strolling up to stand beside me. He puts his arm around my shoulders and smirks.

"And for bunny girl too!"

I go into a deep blush. "I've known her for a long time, and she's just been a really good friend." I say defiantly. "You're one to talk, Gajeel how are you doing with Levy?" I tease him.

Gajeel blushes a dark pink. "Hey! Shrimp doesn't have any thing to do with this!" He snaps at me.

"Enough!" Erza says once, and we all settle down.

Seeing this window of opportunity, I sped out the guild's doors towards the train station. 'Maybe if i'm not too late, I can say goodbye to her' I think excitedly.

"C'mon Happy!" I yell to the blue exceed that is currently trying to win over Carla outside.

"Aye Sir!" Happy yells as he flies over to join me.

 **Well, there's another chapter. I still have homework to do and it's already 5:00! Yikes! Anyway.. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


	4. Bye, Lucy!

**Hello peoples! I'm back with a new chapter! I would like to thank everyone who has written a review, followed, or favorited this story! Your kind words and actions really do mean a lot to me! Now... As always, ENJOY!**

Lucy Pov.

After some confusion on where I was supposed to sit, I finally got settled on the train, ready for my long journey to Croucus.

The train suddenly lurched forwards, slowly gaining speed, when I heard a familiar annoying voice that belongs to a certain pinkette.

"LUUUUUCCCCYYYY!" Natsu yelled, running after the train.

I stuck my head out the window, surprised to see him. "Bye, Natsu!" I yelled to him.

"Bye, Lucy!" Happy called.

The train was quickly gaining speed, and Natsu was falling behind, struggling to keep up.

"Don't worry, Luce!" He yelled. We'll take good care of your house for yo-" I saw his eyes widen a split second before he tripped over a rock and face planted.

I snorted loudly in amusement at his fall, but a second later, my brain had processed what he had said, but the train was far ahead of him now.

"Ugh! Natsu!" I say out loud. "I fear for the wellbeing of my house. Please don't set it on fire..."

The people around me start giving me weird looks.

"Hey, not my fault if he goes overboard sometimes!" I say to them, but they. Just turn away.

I just sigh and look out the window. 'Hmmmm. I wonder why he came to say goodbye. And normally, he would just break into my house without permission anyway... Although he didn't exactly give me a choice there...' Those were my last thoughts before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Natsu Pov.

"Owww..." I groaned as I picked myself up off the ground.

"Are you ok, Natsu?" Happy asked, worriedly hovering over me.

"Yep! I'm fine!" I said cheerfully.

Happy looked at me, suspicious. "Why are you so happy, Natsu? You were running after a train at full speed, and than face planted without warning."

I beamed my signature toothy grin at him as I watched the train in the distance.

"Happy, we're crashing at Lucy's house until she gets back!"

Happy has a frightened expression on his face.

"But Natsu! Won't she be super angry and Lucy Kick us when she gets back?" Happy shivers.

"Nope! Because I told her we were gonna 'take care' of her house, remember!" Natsu replies evilly "Oh yes, Happy. We are gonna have some FUN!"

"Uh-Oh..." Happy sweatdrops.

 **Oh YES, Happy! The next chapter will probably be more about Lucy's job, but chapter six... (Grins evilly) I'm gonna have fun writing that! If you have any suggestions for chapter six (night one at Lucy's house!) I would love it if you PMed me your idea! THANKS FOR READING! XD**


	5. Mushrooms

**Hey there, everyone! So sorry about this update being so late! I decided to make this chapter a little bit fluffy...ENJOY!**

Lucy Pov.

I awoke about five hours after "the sendoff" as I had beed referring to it. I picked up the job flyer and read over it again. "Celestial Mage wanted for help in testing potential new Earthland made keys. Job will take about an estimated three days to complete, located in Croucus. For more information and for job acceptance, please contact Princess Hisui."

I smiled at the thought of seeing my friend again. She was always creating some form of magic for Celestial Mage use.

I noticed my mind start to drift again, but out of exhaustion did nothing to stop it. I thought about how funny it would be to watch Natsu be startled by my new security system. I chuckled quietly to myself as I imagined an alarm blaring and his onyx eyes widening as he jumps in surprise.

Natsu Pov.

Happy and I have been at Lucy's house for five hours just chilling. There was something about her house that made me relax whenever I walked in, but today something was bugging me.

The silence. I feel like I should be hearing her in the kitchen cooking us dinner, or yelling at me because

I accidentally broke something. But I know that Lucy is currently on a train to Croucus... Alone... My common sense smacked me in the face. Well not exactly alone... She had her celestial spirits with her, but still. The thought makes me uneasy.

"Natsu?" Happy's voice sounds distant. "Natsu, are you ok? You kind of zoned out there."

"Yeah! Sorry little buddy! Just got a little bit distracted." I say.

Happy eyes me and says, "ok... But I'm hungry. Lets go eat!"

My own stomach growled as I realized how hungry I was also. "Sounds good to me! Lets go raid the fridge!"

I put one hand in the air pointing at the ceiling and yelled, "TO THE KITCHEN!" And dashed off to the fridge with Happy in tow.

Ten minutes later, Happy and I had cleaned out her entire fridge.

"N-natsu!" Happy stammered.

"What? What is it, Happy?" I asked, alarmed.

"You have a mushroom growing out of your head!" I looked at him, confused, when I noticed something protruding from the top of his head as well.

"Happy you have one too!" I said as I reached up to touch my mushroom. Yep. It was there alright.

"Ehhhhhhh?!" Happy squeaked in surprise as I patted the top of his mushroom. Suddenly I burst out laughing as realization dawned on me. I wiped away a tear and explained my outburst.

"Remember those mushrooms we ate on the way back from fighting Erigore? They gave us head mushrooms just like these! Luce must have planted some of those mushrooms in her fridge knowing sooner or later, we would come along and eat one of them!" I burst out laughing again.

"Aww, man." I chuckled quietly. "Luce, no one make me laugh like you do." I smiled when I thought of her.

"Awwwww!" Happy chided me. "You llliiikkkeeee her!"

"You don't need to tell me something I already know!" I retorted.

 **Yay! Our first little Nalu moment has occured! I am so proud! If you have any suggestions for what Natsu or Lucy should do next, feel free to PM me! As always, THANKS FOR READING! XD**


End file.
